


Fight To Live

by AnotherThing



Category: 69 Eyes, Bams Unholy Union, HIM (Band), Jackass (Movies) RPF, Negative (finnish band), The Rasmus, Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, RPF (sort of), Supernatural Elements, Threats of Violence, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, gratutious use of Finnish language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherThing/pseuds/AnotherThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bam is the son of a werewolf and a witch who just happens to be born a human.  His mother dies giving birth to him, and under the protection of his father, he is allowed to live.  When his father dies, the werewolves are left without a pack leader and Bam is left without protection from those who wish to see him dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger in a Strange Land, Running out of Time, Better Go Go Go

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my trend of re-posting old fanfic I've written, I present to you my human/werewolf/vampire/witch au! It's the longest story in a fandom I've ever written. You'll be happy to note that I have revised and rewritten it to be in 3rd POV instead of it's original 1st POV.

 

 

 

Bam is deep asleep when someone decides to roughly attempt to shake him awake.

 

“Wake up! Wake the fuck up!” A voice implores him, strong hands gripping his shoulder tightly.

 

Bam blinks lazily as consciousness tries to break its way through. A bit more shaking finds him trying to shrug off whomever it is and go back to sleep. Whoever it is can kiss his ass if they think Bam will be getting up at ass’o’clock in the morning for any reason.

Unfortunately, this doesn’t sit well with whoever is shaking him, as they decide that the best option for waking the skater up is to yank him out of bed.

 

“For fucksake Bam, get up!” The voice growls before reaching forward and pulling him from his bed.

 

Bam yelps as he hits the floor, landing at an awkward angle. He blinks rapidly as he tries to adjust his eyes to the darkness still veiling his bedroom. He can vaguely make out the shape of his best friend Dunn rummaging through his drawers and briefly considers saying fuck it and going back to sleep. He yawns and rubs his eyes while stretching lazily.

 

Apparently he doesn’t wake up fast enough for Dunn, who roughly yanks him up off the floor and gives his face a hard slap.

 

“Fuck! What the hell Ryan!?” He shouts, using Dunn’s first name to show his irritation. The slap had nearly toppled him over.

 

 _Stupid wolf doesn’t know his own strength._ , he thinks while rubbing his face to take the sting away. He rights himself and watches warily as Dunn goes back to his drawers and takes out a plain black shirt and black jeans. He tosses both articles of clothing at him and tells him to get dressed. When Bam tries to argue, Dunn actually growls at him. He smartly decides to forgo arguing and heads into his restroom to change. A pair of sneakers flies against the door after he shuts it, thumping and echoing loudly against the wood.

 

“Dunn?” He asks as he emerges from the restroom. The wolf is worryingly quite as he continues to ignore the skater and keeps removing items from his drawers. A closer look reveals Dunn to be shoving the removed items into a non-descript black backpack that Bam has never seen until tonight. When the wolf picks up the framed picture of his dead mother, however, Bam leaps into action.

 

“What the hell Ryan?!” He shouts, snatching the photo of April out of Dunn’s hands. The wolf bares his teeth at him but lets it go and quickly finishes loading up the backpack with other miscellaneous items. Bam clutches the photo close to his chest and glares at the wolf. The silence and darkness of the room, along with Dunn’s odd behavior are starting to grate on his nerves.

 

“Dunn, what the fuck is going on with you? What is all this?” His questions accompanied by pointed looks to the backpack and room in general.

 

The wolf turns to him with a small scowl on his face. His eyes lose a bit of the wild edge they have to them as he looks upon his human best friend. He shoves the backpack against Bam before speaking.

 

“You have to leave right now. Jess is on his way here.”

 

Bam stares at him in shocked silence.

 

“What? That’s impossible; Phil told him he couldn’t come back, not after what he did all those years ago. He’s supposed to keep to the outer territories–”

“Phil’s dead! He’s dead Bam,” Dunn says, interrupting Bam’s panicked monologue.

 

The skater turns a frightening pale color and drops the photo in his hands. The wolf watches as the treasured photo slips from his hands and shatters as the edge of the frame makes contact with the floor. Bits of splintered wood and broken glass echo loudly in the ensuing silence.

 

“I don’t understand— how? When?” Bam hoarsely says, voice choking up slightly.

 

Dunn shakes his head and lets out a frustrated growl. “I don’t know the exact details, but Dico said it happened during the drive back from the main office downtown last night. Phil left with the usual group of betas but he never showed up at the house. They went looking for him and found the car smashed to hell. They found Phil and his security detail a few feet away from the car. Half his neck was missing…”

Dunn’s voice trails off as Bam sinks weakly to the ground.

 

His father is dead.

_Phil is dead._

Their pack leader is dead.

 

“Goddamn it,” Bam whispers as the weight of the revelation hits him all at once. Jess has hated him since the day he found out Bam was actually a human instead of a werewolf. He never forgave Bam for ‘causing their mother’s death’.

 

 _I am so fucked_. That thought comes in loud and clear among the many going through his mind at the moment.

 

Bam remains on the cold floor for a few minutes, seemingly mourning both his father and his impending fate before Dunn reaches down to help him up. The wolf holds Bam close to his chest and presses his forehead against the human’s; close enough that Bam can feel his breath against his face. He looks at his pack mate, his best friend, with such intensity that his eyes flash briefly before he speaks.

“Phil was a good man and a good leader. And he fucking loved you so much that he sent his own son away. I know you’re hurting, but we really need to get you out of here. Jess has probably heard the news by now and he’s probably already on his way here. We need to get out of here Bam.”

 

Bam nods slowly as he swallows down his grief.

 

“I won’t let you die,” the wolf adds, moving his head to the side of Bam’s neck to bury his face there. Bam closes his eyes as he hears Dunn inhale his scent deeply. A deep, faraway howl breaks the fragile silence, startling the pair of them.

 

“Come on,” Dunn says gruffly, retrieving the backpack he’d dropped before going to comfort his friend.

 

They gather up a few more items and Bam makes sure to carefully extract the photo of April from the shattered frame on the ground. He shoves her picture inside his right back pocket of his jeans for safekeeping and follows Dunn when the wolf grabs his arm, half dragging him out of the room.

 

The duo is rushing out the door before Bam suddenly remembers that the keys to his Lambo are still inside his room atop the dresser.

 

“Shit, I left my keys back in my room.” He says, trying to tug his arm from Dunn’s grip to turn back. Dunn refused to release his arm, and instead pulls him along to where his motorcycle is parked.

 

“Can’t take the Lambo, Bam. Jess would track you down before you hit the city limit.”

 

Bam grunts as Dunn shoves a helmet at him and shoves the backpack at him. Bam slips it onto his back and holds the helmet in his hands as Dunn climbs onto the bike. With a final glance at his childhood home, the skater puts the helmet on and follows suit. Another long, ominous howl is heard in the distance. Both Dunn and Bam stiffen as the howl is answered by a dozen or so other howls.

 

“They’re coming,” Dunn says, firing up the bike and telling Bam to hold on tightly. Bam swallows dryly as the bike revs to life and grabs onto Dunn’s waist as the bike speeds away from the only home he’s ever really known.


	2. Remind Me One More Time, It's the Best Days of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion in the woods between Dunn and Bam brings up some painfully obvious baggage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating this story. Thanks to those who left kudos and hopefully you'll find additional installments of this story interesting!
> 
> Also, upcoming awkward sexy scene is awkward. Apologies!

 

 

 

They’ve been on the road for little more than an hour before Bam decides that the silence is killing him.

 

"Where are we going?" He loudly whispers, knowing the wolf will be able to hear him despite the wind whipping over them. Not actually expecting a response, he’s rather surprised when Dunn pulls off the main road and drives them deeper into the wooded area surrounding them. He isn’t sure what’s going on, but he trusts the other not to crash them into any trees. When they do finally come to a stop, the wolf finally speaks.

 

“Get off; we’re taking a piss break.”

 

Bam grunts as Dunn non-too-gently shoves him back with an elbow to the gut and shuts off the bike. He puts the kickstand in place as the skater dismounts and follows suit.

Bam removes his helmet and stretches his limbs, noting the weight of the backpack Dunn had shoved at him. He slips it off and sets it down near the bike as the wolf does a quick surveillance of the area around them. Once Dunn decides it’s safe, he turns back around to look Bam in the eye before sternly saying “Fucking stay put asshole _._ ”

 

Bam snorts and watches Dunn walk away. The wolf stops a few feet from the bike and when Bam hears the telltale sound of a zipper, he decides to stop watching and tune out the sounds of the wolf doing his business. He knows Dunn doesn’t really care about privacy but he’s not too fond of listening to another dude pissing.

 

He tosses the helmet down near the backpack and takes stock of their surroundings. They’re deep enough in the woods that there’s hardly any sounds save for the occasional hoot of a random owl. It’s dark enough that he can’t really see too far ahead of himself. If it wasn’t for Dunn, he’d be fucked if he tried to navigate himself out of there.

 

He takes advantage of the momentary quiet to lean back against the bike and  remember how they ended up here. 

_Phil is dead. He’s dead and his body is somewhere out there and I can’t even go see him one last time._

_My father is fucking dead and I can’t even bury him._

_And my fucking homicidal brother is bringing a fucking pack of wolves to kill me._

 

“Fuck,” he whispers, squeezing his eyes shut as tears spring up. His breath starts to quicken and he can feel his hands start to shake. He bites his lip and balls his hands into fist to quell the movement.

 

 _Right now isn’t the time for a panic attack_ , he tells himself.

He wishes Phil was here.

He wishes his mother April were here.

Hell, he even wishes that fat fucking bastard of an uncle Vito was here. At least Vito would’ve kicked him out instead of killing him.

 

He’s starting to breathe more heavily when something suddenly slams into him. He grunts as his back makes contact with metal of the bike, eyes flying open trying to make out just who has him. He flinches at the sound of a low-pitched growl and increases his struggling against whatever it is that has him pinned against the bike. He stills when a hand comes up to roughly grasp the back of his neck.

 

“Fucking calm down,” a rough voice growls into his ear. He stops struggling as he recognizes Dunn’s voice.

 

“Dunn you fucker, you scared the shit out of me!” He shouts as the wolf releases the grip on his neck. Bam tries to push him away but Dunn doesn’t budge. He’s about to make a snarky comment about personal space when the wolf suddenly decides to press himself even closer. There’s not much space between them and he’s near enough that he feels it perfectly when Dunn decides to shove his face into the skater’s shoulder. He feels him inhale deeply and feels the gently feel of Dunn’s exhale against his skin.

“Dunn,” he whispers as the wolf’s face softly rubs against him. Dunn has never scented him before, and he’s not quite sure how to react to it now.

  
Dunn ignores him and takes another deep sniff. He squirms against the tickle of breath on his neck and tries to get the wolf to communicate once again.

 

“Ryan?”

 

That seems to bring the wolf back to his senses as he stops and immediately backs off. He avoids looking at the skater and turns away to pick up the forgotten helmet and backpack.

 

"Need to get a move on Bam. We’re meeting Knoxville and Novak at the Golden Ox."

 

Bam sucks in a breath as he realizes that Ryan is going to smuggle him out of the city. The Golden Ox is well known as a haven for creatures that have been driven out of their respective groups and those who have turned to less than reputable methods of surviving in the city. Knoxville and Novak aren’t necessarily the most dangerous of the bunch and they're often hard to track down, but if anyone knows how to get out of the city fast, it would be them.

 

Dunn is standing there in front of him, waiting for him to move and he can’t help it; he lunges forward to wrap his arms around the wolf. He quickly brushes his cheek against Dunn’s before he moves away again, taking the helmet from the wolf’s hands. Dunn’s eyes flicker a brilliant yellow and he stares at Bam intently as he hands over the backpack.

 

Something small and black falls out between them and they both look down.

 

It’s Bam’s cell phone.

 

Dunn lets out a curse and doesn’t say a word before bringing his foot down to crush the phone.

 

Bam stares down at his phone, not quite comprehending what has just happened.

 

“Dunn, what the fuck—,” he starts.

 

Dunn cuts him off by growling “It was probably fucking bugged!”

 

Bam stares down at the remnants of his cell phone and realizes he forgot to do something really important.

 

"Shit, how am I gonna tell Ville—," he starts to say but is cut off again, this time by a monsterous growl that rises up out of Ryan.

 

"Fuck that fucking bloodsucker!" The wolf spits out angrily, eyes flickering a dangerous yellow. "He’s lucky I haven’t gotten close enough to sink my claws into his fucking throat! When I think about what he did to you; you were just a fucking kid!"

 

“Ryan, I told you it wasn’t his fault! I asked him to do it. You fucking know that!” Bam retorts, his thoughts automatically going to defend his relationship with the vampire before realizing that Dunn is quickly losing his control.

Dunn’s fangs and claws are out and he’s starting to turn. Bam stares at him in shock and decides that now is not the time to try and explain the relationship he’s currently involved with with one Ville Valo.

 

He feels faint for a moment as a memory flashes through is mind.

 

 

[[flashback]]

 

"You want me to what?" Bam asks, sitting up to look the vampire in the eyes. Ville is staring back at him, green eyes twinkling as he reaches out to put a hand on either side of the skater’s thighs.

 

"Think about it, kulta," he says, moving to pull the skater to the edge of the bed. He maintains eye contact while gripping the skater’s thighs and suddenly pulls the skater forward. Bam has a moment of vertigo as he unexpectedly finds himself slammed up against a wall. One of Ville's hands is holding both his wrist above his head, while the vamp's other hand is gripping his waist. His legs are pretty much wrapped around the vamp's waist and he is effectively trapped until Ville decides to let him go.

 

The vampire leans in to lick his pulse and Bam tries to ignore his rapidly growing erection in order to reply to Ville’s question.

 

"I am thinking about it and it sounds pretty fucking painful,” he gasps out as Ville releases his wrists to move a hand down to gently cup his face. He chuckles as Bam grunts when he thrusts against him, knowing that he's effectively distracting him.

 

"It would make you mine, no one else would be able to touch you," murmurs against the skater's skin, tongue darting out to lick a spot on Bam’s shoulder before biting it lightly. He doesn’t break the skin but it’s still painfully arousing. The skater thunks his head back against the wall and bites his lip, feeling his resolve starting to break.

 

"Bam," the vampire whispers, placing quick kisses against his skin. He goes back to licking at Bam’s pulse point, all the while moving the hand from the skater's waist to dip his finger down into the crevice of the skater’s backside. Bam squirms against him and tries to think clearly. He feels the barest hint of fangs against his skin before he breaks.

 

"Okay."

 

[[/flashback]]

 

Bam snaps back to the present when they both hear another howl in the distance.

 

"Fuck! Dunn, forget about it, I don’t fucking care anymore!" He screams, grabbing a hold of Dunn’s face. The wolf keeps snarling and in desperation, Bam moves a hand to grip the back of his hair and tugs harshly. The growling stops as Dunn refocuses on Bam and takes note of the howling. His eyes snap back to their original color and he quickly ‘puts away’ his fangs and claws.

 

“Forget about the vamp Bam, he’d only get you killed at this point.” With that final statement, hops back onto the bike and starts it up again. Bam gaps at him but quickly decides to forgo defending Ville so as not to agitate his friend more. He shoves the helmet on his head, gets the backpack situated, and climbs back aboard behind Ryan.

 

They’re back on the road in minutes, the sounds of howling fading out as they speed down the highway.

 

 

 

 


	3. If We Go, We Go Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something in the woods and it isn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shit at updating. Sorry. Thanks to everyone who has decided to check out this story and left kudos/comments.

They’re about twenty minutes outside the edge of town when it all goes to shit.

 

 

Bam is holding on dutifully to Dunn as they speed down the highway. He feels it when the other suddenly tenses up. He moves his head so that he can look at the wolf’s reflection in the side mirror for a clue as to the wolf’s sudden change in body language. He is momentarily distracted by the fearsome growl that resonates against his own chest, and clutches Dunn tighter as the wolf suddenly increases speed. He doesn’t get a chance to ask why, as a sudden blur of black rushes past them. He manages to get a quick look at the figure that has planted itself in their path, waiting for them to reach it.

 

“Dunn, what the fuck—,” he starts but is cut off by the wolf.

 

“Hold on and don’t fucking look,” Dunn growls as the bike begins to reach dangerous levels of speed. Bam tightens his hold and tucks his head down into the wolf’s back, trusting the others words. There isn’t much he can do other than follow Dunn’s orders. His pulse is racing and he’s not sure that they won’t end up colliding with whatever it is. There are a few creatures he knows about whom are capable of moving at a speed that fast and none of them would be good to run into while alone in the woods.

 

Dunn growls and swerves the bike suddenly to avoid hitting the creature who is standing directly in their path. A snarling hiss is heard as the pair teeter dangerously to the side, but the wolf manages to balance them back out before they can become road kill. Bam swallows against the wave of nausea that hits him as a result of Dunn’s bike theatrics and tightens his death-grip on the wolf.

 

“Fuck!” Dunn curse as they continue accelerating. Bam wants to look back and check for the figure but he isn’t sure it would be wise (or even possible) at the speed they’re going.

 

A loud, snarled hiss catches his attention and he chances a glance at the side mirror. Glowing eyes and fangs are reflected back at him, and he suddenly realizes how fucked they are.

 

Bam feels a rush of adrenaline coursing through him; feels his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. There isn’t much they can do against a vampire out here in the wilderness except to try and outrun him somehow.

 

The blur passes by them again, and suddenly the bloodsucker’s in front of them. Dunn swerves violently to the side and loses control of the bike. They hit something in the road that causes them to go airborne. Dunn flies in one direction; Bam flies in the other. He feels himself rushing through the air; sees his life flash before his eyes. There is no way he can survive the impact. He clenches his eyes against the inevitable pain and thinks of his dead parents.  
  


His imminent death is interrupted as the vampire literally yanks him out of the air.

 

The vampire grabs his body mid-flight and proceeds to slam him down against the forest floor. His breath escapes him at the rough impact and pain shoots throughout his body. His ribs are aching and he doesn’t quite realize he’s alive until the vampire is shoving his face up, forcing him to exposure his neck.

   
 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

Survival instincts kick in and he begins flaying wildly, trying desperately to dislodge his attacker. The vampire is (as expected) stronger than him, but after a particularly lucky knee to the gut, Bam manages to momentarily stun his attacker. The vampire’s grip on him loosens enough that he is able escape the vamp’s hold and squirm back a few feet. The vampire grunts and hisses his displeasure before lurching forward as Bam frantically looks around for some kind of weapon. He spots a large rock and manages to get a hold of it before he finds himself once again under the onslaught of the vampire.

 

Bam loses his grip on the rock as the bloodsucker violently slams into him and grabs his wrist, squeezing the bones together. The rock drops from his hand as pain shoots through him like fire. Taking advantage of the pain he’s inflicted, the vampire proceeds to capture both of his wrists in one hand and shoves his head up with the other, once again forcing him to expose his neck.

 

The vampire bares his fangs, presses his teeth against Bam’s neck, and begins to sink his fangs into the skater’s flesh.

 

 _Fucking Christ, I’m going to die._  
  
Bam squeezes his eyes shut against the pain and whimpers out a name as the vampire begins to feed.

 

 

[[flashback]]

 

Bam lays quietly on the bed, eyes closed as he dozes lightly. He doesn’t hear the other approach his bed, and is startled when someone suddenly straddles his waist.  
  
His eyes fly open and he opens his mouth to scream. A pale hand covers his mouth and his eyes widen in recognition.

“You fucking scared me,” he huffs out as the other removes his hand. “Why are you creeping around my room?”

The other doesn’t answer, instead choosing to lean over and press their foreheads together. Brown locks of hair frame the pale face as piercing green eyes stare into his own eyes.

 

“Be mine?”

 

[[/flashback]]

 

 

 

“Ville,” he whimpers.

 

The vampire above him freezes and pulls his fangs out of the skater’s flesh. Bam’s eyes fly open as the vamp roughly grabs his face with one hand, the other still gripping his wrist tightly.

 

“Where did you hear that name?” The vampire hisses, fingers clenching painfully against Bam’s face. He gasps as a sharp nail presses into his cheek, threatening to pierce the skin. The vampire huffs in distaste and tries again. This time, he forces Bam to look directly into his eyes and speaks.

 

“Tell me, love, how do you know this name?” The vampire speaks softly, eyes boring into Bam’s own. His voice is soft as he repeats the question once more and Bam feels a cloudiness come over him. He can’t remember why he should be afraid of the vampire and doesn’t see why he shouldn’t answer. In the back of his mind, there’s a niggling feeling of danger, but it is quickly overridden as the vampire speaks once again.

 

 

“Tell me.” He whispers, and Bam opens his mouth to answer.

 

 

A guttural howl pierces the air suddenly, breaking the vampire’s concentration. The vampire breaks eye contact, and hisses at the intrusion. The cloudiness that had swarmed Bam’s mind fades almost immediately and he gasps in a breath of air.  


  
 _Fuck_ , he thinks as he realizes that the vampire was Compelling him. The vamp looks back at him and realizes his mistake. With another hiss, he grabs ahold of the skater’s head and shoves him back down, cracking his head painfully against the forest floor.

 

Bam groans from the force of the impact as the vampire rises into a battle stance and flies forward to meet a dark grey blur that rushes toward them.

 

It’s a wolf.

 

 _Dunn,_ his mind supplies as he fights against unconsciousness.

 

As the disorientation fades, Bam watches terrified as the two supernatural creatures battle it out. Dunn lunges at the vampire’s neck. The vampire hisses and dodges, coming up behind Dunn to slice sharp nails into the wolf’s back. The wolf howls in pain and swirls around quickly, massive claws swiping out. He connects and sends the unknown vampire slamming into a tree. Blood trickles down the vamps side where the wolf’s claws have opened up his flesh. They stare at each other, chests heaving as they size each other up.

 

Blood drips on the forest floor as the two creatures regroup. The vampire hisses violently as he touches his side, hand coming away stained with blood. Without further hesitation, he lunges at Dunn, biting and clawing at the wolf. There is much snarling and whirling as Dunn tries to avoid the vampire’s strikes. Bam flinches as he hears a distorted growl escape his friend. The vampire has managed to open up a large wound on the wolf’s shoulder. Blood is flowing profusely from the wound and Bam watches as Dunn tries to avoid another strike.

 

_Fuck, Dunn hold on!_

 

“Shit!” Bam curses as he tries in vain to get up and help. His body doesn’t want to cooperate and he can barely lift himself into a sitting position. It seems the earlier attack has drained him to the point where even staying upright is proving difficult. Bam groans as his vision begins to swim. He can’t focus and the pain in his head has intensified tenfold.

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

 

Frustration builds and so does the pain. Bam fights against the urge to blackout. He can’t lose sight of Dunn, he’s the only part of Bam’s old life he has left. He bites his lip bloody against the pain and tries to keep track of fighting. The werewolf and the vampire continue their battle, clawing and biting at each other, each one trying to deal the final deathblow.

 

His head is spinning and the pain is becoming excruciating. He can’t keep is eyes open much longer.

 

_Shit, Ville, where the fuck are you? I need you right now!_

 

Bam whimpers in frustration and fear as he watches Dunn take a direct blow to the head. He looks on in agony as the wolf doesn’t get back up. The vampire lets out a final snarl as he stands over the wolf’s prone body and Bam clenches his eyes shut, unable to watch the final death blow be delivered to his friend.

 


	4. a life worth fighting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue in the form of a vampire.

 

 

 

 

An eerie calmness settles in the forest as the vampire stands over the wolf. Bam, who had momentarily clenched his eyes shut, feels the shift in the air and opens his eyes. The vampire stops his hissing as he too notices the unnatural silence that has befallen the forest. He turns back towards the skater; victory over the wolf forgotten.

 

Bam accidentally meets the vamp’s eyes. The vampire stares at him but cocks his head to the side, as if he hears something. A sudden increase the air pressure begins to build and soon, the air surrounding them is swirling so violently that the tree branches begin to break off. The vampire breaks eyes contact as a branch falls near them and snarls.

 

He rushes the skater once again, slamming Bam back into the forest floor. Bam feels something in his chest crack painfully and loses his breath at the sudden weight above him. The vampire forces his head back, exposing his neck and moves to sink his fangs in.

 

 

At that moment, just before the teeth pierce the delicate skin of Bam’s neck, two things happen: the air stops violently swirling and the vampire is yanked back. Bam hears the sickening thud of a body making impact with what he can only guess is a tree. He blinks rapidly, trying to assess the situation as he finds himself free once again. He tries to sit up and feels hands grabbing at his shoulders. Fearing that the vamp has returned, he starts to struggle against the hold.

 

“Stop struggling and stay down,” a familiar voice says brusquely, pressing him down lightly. Bam swallows the whimper that threatens to escape him and goes limp as he registers the owner of said voice.

 

Kneeling over him is the last person he expected but the only person who could possibly help them in this situation.

 

It’s Ville, and when he look into his lover’s eyes, it’s clear that the vampire is fucking pissed.

 

 

 

***************

 

 

 

“Ville…Dunn,” Bam whispers before slumping back onto the forest floor, consciousness finally leaving him. Ville stares down at his lover before he rises up and turns to look for the wolf that is forever attached to his beloved. He spots a prone figure laying a few feet from where he’d thrown the vampire and recognizes it as the wolf.

 

A snarled hiss breaks his gaze on the wolf as the other vampire stands, spiting a mixture of blood and saliva from his mouth.

 

“Valo, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” The other vampire growls, stalking forward, eyes sliding past Ville to lock onto the unconscious boy behind him. He licks his fangs quickly, remembering the small taste of the younger man he’d managed to get before the interruptions.

 

Ville’s eyes narrow and he rushes the other vampire, grabbing a hold of the other’s clothing. He drags the vampire forward until they are practically nose to nose before roughly speaking.

 

“Leave before I pull your fucking eyes out of your fucking head, paskapää!” He growls, shoving the other roughly away. The other vampire’s eyes narrow at the threat, but he takes a few steps back, reassessing the situation.

 

 

“That’s not very nice, Ville.” The vampire says, straightening his clothes as Ville looks on.

 

“It won’t be very nice if you refuse to heed my warning, Jussi.” He replies, gaze trained steadily on the other.

 

Jussi continues to glare at him with hostility, unwilling to back down. “The human is mine, by all rights. He was my prey first! You have no right to interfere with my hunt, Ville!” He punctuates his statement by speeding away from the other, attempting to get to the unconscious skater.

 

His attempt is thwarted by Ville, who catches him before he can make it halfway across to the human.

 

Ville yanks his head backwards, causing his back to do an inverted bow and slams a fist into his chest. The blow knocks Jussi to the ground, a loud crack accompanying his fall. Ville follows it up with a powerful kick his side, causing him to fly into the trees once more. The trunk cracks under the force of the impact but doesn’t fall over.

 

Ville walks over to Jussi and pulls him from the tree, tossing him to the ground once more. He presses a boot to Jussi’s throat, leaning some of his weight onto it. Jussi’s hands come up to struggle against the boot, trying in vain to dislodge Ville. The other increase the pressure until Jussi is gasping against the pressure.

 

He ignores the other's struggling and leans over, bending the knee of the leg that has Jussi pinned, and rests his arms on his knee.

 

 

“Listen closely Jussi, that human over there belongs to me and if you dare to try and harm him again I will send you back to Jyrki in pieces.” He says, emphasizing his point by leaning more weight onto Jussi. The other vampire gasps again, blood bubbling up from his mouth. Ville sneers and removes himself from the other. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a stirring coming from the direction of the wolf.

 

_So Dunn is alive. Bam will be pleased_ , he thinks before turning his attention back to Jussi. The other vampire is struggling to his feet, all the while glaring at Ville with barely contained rage in his eyes.

 

“Do not mention his name again, Valo. I will leave your precious human alone but it would do you good to properly mark your possessions. And do not for one second thing that I will forget this little encounter,” he says, anger lacing his voice.

 

 

The two vampires stare each other down before Jussi snarls and turns to speed away from the scene. Ville stares after his retreating form, making sure that the other isn’t going to return.

 

 

He turns back towards Bam and is surprised to see that Dunn has dragged himself over to the human. The wolf is still in his animal form and is dripping blood from a slow-healing wound on his shoulder.

 

As Ville comes closer, Dunn starts to growl at him. The vampire rolls his eyes at the other, and continues to move forward until he reaches Bam. Dunn’s growling has intensified and Ville has had enough of it.

 

“You are wounded and vulnerable right now. I could kill you with very little effort if I wanted to, Dunn. I could steal Bam away right in front of you and there isn’t a damn thing you could do to stop me. Now quit your fucking posturing and change back so you can tell me what the fuck is going on!”

 

Dunn’s growling cuts off abruptly as his wolf is tucked away, leaving him in a completely nude.

 

“I’d fucking kill you if you tried,” he growls.

 

 

 

***************

 

 

Dunn presses a hand against his wounded shoulder, frowning as he notes that the blood is still flowing slowly from his wound. Wounds inflicted from vamps tended to heal slowly, something about subtle toxin found in their nails that affected the wolves healing factor. He’s still pretty messed up from the previous vampire’s attack, but he’ll live.

 

Ville looks at him before silently removing his long coat and throwing at him.

 

Dunn growls at him but the vampire just rolls his eyes. “You’re fucking naked and bleeding, just take the damn thing,” he says, kneeling down to check over Bam.

 

Dunn huffs but pulls it on. The bloodsucker did save them, after all. He bares his teeth at the thought of being indebted to the vampire. Ville ignores him in favor of kneeling down next to Bam and checking him over.

 

As he leans over the skater, he speaks. “Jussi is a powerful vampire. If I hadn’t interfered, you’d both be dead. What the hell are you two doing out here this late at night?”

 

 Dunn ignores him and looks down at Bam’s unconscious form. “We might end up dead anyway,” he answers gruffly.

 

Ville looks up sharply and glares at Dunn. “Explain. Now.”

 

Dunn bristles at the tone but manages to reign in his temper. "Phil’s dead. Jesse is on his way here, along with Chad, Deron, and a whole bunch of other fuckheads. Ain’t no one around left that can offer Bam protection. When Jesse gets here, he’s gonna try to kill him.”

 

Ville’s face goes blank and he looks back down at Bam. He leans down to press his forehead against Bam’s and says something that Dunn can’t understand. Dunn isn’t sure what to think but continues with his story.

 

"We weren’t prepared for Phil’s death. I only found out by accident and managed to get to Bam before anyone else could. We were headed into town before your buddy attacked us,” he finishes, noting the glare that Ville sends him.

 

“If we can make it to town, I have a few friends would be willing to smuggle him outta town. He’d be gone before anyone even noticed.”

 

 

 

Ville is silent at this last bit of information. Dunn isn’t sure what the vamp is thinking. Ville looks down at Bam and reaches down to stroke a hand softly against the skater’s face before turning his piercing gaze onto Dunn.

“You were going to take him away without telling me, weren’t you?”

   
Dunn is silent. He can’t deny Ville’s accusation. The answering silence is all the confirmation the vampire needs.

 

 

“You’re lucky he values your friendship so much, wolf.” Ville says, looking back down at Bam. He moves to pick up the unconscious skater and ignores Dunn’s warning growl.

 

“If you try it again, I won’t hesitate to break both your arms and legs,” he says. He cradles Bam against his chest and stands up before moving forward. “Come along mutt, we need to get to town as soon as possible. You aren’t the only one with friends who can help.”

 

Dunn huffs but doesn’t say anything. He checks on his bleeding shoulder once again before following the vampire.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot any errors in this chapter (or if something just doesn't make sense), please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> [Insert Standard Disclaimer Here]
> 
> The title is taken from a Blitz song. Also, I am only posting the first chapter to see if anyone is interested in reading it. Feedback/Comments/Kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Also, if you spot any glaring/obvious mistakes please let me know. Constructive criticism welcome as always.
> 
>  
> 
> [[Edited 4/28/14: updated fic format for easier reading]]


End file.
